See You Again
by The.Viper.013
Summary: Tom takes Dicky on a trip which would reveal to him what his mother was like.


**AN: Hi guys! This is my first songfic. I dedicate this one to fellow NRDD Fanfiction writers Crazyboy22 and pashotshot1. I kind of cheated in this one because I "borrowed" quite a few things from The Fast and the Furious. Here you go, See You Again! Please rate and review. Thanks. :)**

**See You Again**

"Dad!" Dicky called out, barging through the front door. He walked up to me with tears in his eyes, holding his damaged RC car.

"What did you do this time, Dicky?" I asked him, taking the RC car out of his hands and placing it onto the table.

"I lost a race with Jerry. Though my Lancer Evolution X was faster than his 370Z, he defeated me in the corners. Even if I try to drift it, his car is still lighter. I tried to follow him on the final corner but I went in too fast and my car lost control." He explained to me. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"It's just a race, son. Just because you lost doesn't mean you're a crappy driver." I tried to comfort him but more tears streamed down his face.

"Well, I made a bet with Jerry. Whoever wins the race gets to go on a date with Molly, the prettiest girl in my class. I couldn't resist the offer and I had so much confidence with my car's speed so I carelessly challenged him to a race." He said to me sadly. I wiped his tears and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dicky, there's something you should learn from this." I told him. "By the way, where is Nicky, Ricky and Dawn?"

"They're still in school. Dawn's at soccer practice, Nicky's probably at the arcade and Ricky's at Japanese Class." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, today the wedding anniversary of me and your mother." I told him. "Well, she's not around when you grew up but she made a big impact in my life."

"How did mom look like? Was she pretty?" Dicky asked curiously. I reached for a photo album under the table in front of the sofa. I flipped a few pages and came across a picture of a very beautiful woman. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a body that models would kill for. To me, she had no flaws. I pointed at it a few times, emphasizing to Dicky that the lovely woman was his mother.

"That's your mother, Dicky. Anna Marie Miller, one of the prettiest girls in my school. We call her Anne for short. She was the noblest work of God, my definition of absolute perfection. Nobody expected her to marry a man like me in the future but guess what? She did!" I pointed at myself, smiling. "Let's go for a ride, Dicky."

"Where are we going?" He asked me, surprised. I quickly grabbed my car keys and walked out of the house with Dicky trailing behind. "Dad, where are we going?"

"We're visiting your mother first then I'll show you something." I answered his question. I started the engine of my Ford Expedition and exited the driveway, making my way to the freeway. It wasn't for long before we reached the cemetery. Dicky and I went up to a grave.

**Anna Marie "Anne" M. Harper  
Born: October 7, 1974  
Died: May 17, 2004**

"I can't remember the last time we visited mom!" Dicky exclaimed, gently placing a candle in front of his mother's grave. I placed another candle next to it. I took out a matchbox and lit the two candles. I muttered a short prayer afterwards.

"Mom, though you were never around to see me and my siblings grow up, we just want to let you know that we will always love you. I know that I'm a little cocky and immature sometimes but I promise to be a better person for you, for dad, for Nicky, Ricky and Dawn and for myself." He said silently as he stood up. Tears were filling his eyes. I patted him on the back and we made our way back to my Ford Expedition.

After stopping by the cemetery, I drove straight to an old village. The place was still deserted like it used to back in my high school days. The twisty mountain roads used to be the venue of many street races. It was a sport that originated in Japan known as Touge-Racing. It was considered as a form of illegal street-racing since the drivers were racing on public roads. I stopped in front of an old shed. Behind it was the seaside.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Dicky asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Follow me, son." I smiled at him. I walked up to the shed and opened its unlocked doors, revealing to Dicky a gun grey Subaru Impreza WRX STI Coupe Type R GC8. I popped up the hood to see a very dusty and rusted boxer engine. The supercharger was still intact and the engine looked fine though it was very old.

"Wow, you drove this thing back in high school? That's so cool!" Dicky exclaimed happily.

"Well, my first girlfriend, Angela, dumped me after I bought this car. I paid more attention to it more than her. I spent a lot of money tuning it. It took up a lot of my time that I didn't have time for girls. That was when your mother came into my life. The moment we interacted, we drove this car together and never left each other's side. We got into a relationship and many guys envied me for that." I explained to Dicky, smiling.

"So, why did you leave her here?" Dicky asked me, placing a hand on the Subaru. I slid my hands into my pockets and took a deep breathe.

"Well, this car was still with me even after your mother and I got married. About three months after you and your siblings were born, your mother and I went back to this exact spot one evening while you were under the care of your Uncle Vinnie. While we were cruising through the mountain pass, a pair of headlights appeared on my rear-view mirrors." I started.

**Start of Flashback**

"Check out that smart-ass trying to pass us!" I said to Anne who rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's see how good you are!"

Confident that my supercharged engine could smoke him, I floored the gas pedal which made the Impreza's engine to roar to life. My heart began pounding wildly in excitement. Anne on the other hand was starting to get nervous.

"Tom, I think you should slow down." Anne said nervously to me but I ignored it and continued to speed down the mountain pass. I performed every technique that I learned from street-racing and all of the tricks I had up my sleeve but the mystery car behind me was still tailgating.

"Damn it!" I grunted angrily. As we entered a corner, the mystery car suddenly nudged the rear of my Impreza, causing me to over-steer slightly. The temporary loss of traction allowed the mystery car to slip by me which revealed itself as a pearl white Toyota Supra. Not willing to accept defeat easily, I tried my best to follow it.

"Tom, please stop the car!" Anne pleaded. I ignored her once again. When we entered another corner, the Supra driver decided to throw his car into a high-speed drift. The move surprised me but I wasn't intimidated by it. In an effort to keep up with the 6-cylinder beast, I tried to power-slide the Impreza but in a stroke of bad luck, the Impreza's tires had swollen up. The car had little to no traction at all which made us slide all the way into a river bank at a speed of about 95km/h. The last thing I could remember before the crash was Anne's ear-piercing scream.

**End of Flashback**

"When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital. I had bandages and stitches all over my body. When I asked the doctors and nurses about Anne, they told me she died in the accident." I continued, tears slowly filling my eyes. "After I was discharged from the hospital, I miraculously got the Impreza repaired again. But, with the memory of the car accident where I lost the love of my life, I couldn't stand seeing the Impreza anymore so I decided to take her here."

"Of all places, why this old shed?" Dicky questioned me.

"That's a good question, son. Well, when I was still dating your mother, we used to hang out here a lot. We would stare at the sunset and talk about stuff. We shared problems with each other and comfort one another. This place ended our worries and problems. This Impreza holds a bad memory that I wish to let go of so I decided that she would rust here." I replied to Dicky.

"Mom sounds like she's an angel." Dicky said quietly.

"Well, she is now. I've lost one and heaven gained one. Even though she's gone, I still try to talk to her whenever I had problems. I would sometimes go to the cemetery and light up a candle and share my problems with her." I told Dicky. "It's getting dark, Dicky. Your siblings might be home already. Let's go."

"Alright, dad. Thanks for bring me here. I think I've learned something here." Dicky replied. "I shouldn't be overconfident in something. It could cost me more than a few stuff. It could cost me my loved ones or even myself."

"That's good, son! I'm glad you learned something." I praised him, ruffling his hair. We walked back to our car and sped home. To keep ourselves from being bored, we turned on the radio. Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again" played and Dicky silently sang to it.

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_We've come a long way from where we began_**

**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_When I see you again_**

I cruised the mountain pass at a slow pace, reminiscing the good times I had with my beloved wife. Her beautiful smile, her heart-warming voice and her sweet laughter, everything was a memory now.

**_Damn, who knew?_**

**_All the planes we flew_**

**_Good things we've been through_**

**_That I'll be standing right here talking to you_**

**_About another path_**

**_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_**

**_But something told me that it wouldn't last_**

**_Had to switch up_**

**_Look at things different see the bigger picture_**

**_Those were the days_**

**_Hard work forever pays_**

**_Now I see you in a better place_**

I came across a Honda S2000 with an open top. I looked at the couple enjoying themselves. Apparently, the guy was teaching his girl how to drive. His hand was on top of hers, teaching her how to shift. It was a pretty romantic scene; something that I could've done with Anne if I hadn't been so reckless.

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**

**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**

**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_We've come a long way from where we began_**

**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_When I see you again_**

After overtaking the S2000, I tailgated a Subaru Outback. Inside it was a family probably heading home from the beach, judging by the stuff they had placed on top of their vehicle. I imagined the people inside as my family if Anne was still around. I would have annoying brats crawling all over inside while she would be forced to put their seatbelt on tightly. But, imagining it was the farthest I could get now that she's gone.

**_First you both go out your way_**

**_And the vibe is feeling strong_**

**_And what's small turn to a friendship_**

**_A friendship turn into a bond_**

**_And that bond will never be broken_**

**_And the love will never get lost_**

**_And when brotherhood come first_**

**_Then the line will never be crossed_**

**_Established it on our own_**

**_When that line had to be drawn_**

**_And that line is what we reach_**

**_So remember me when I'm gone_**

When I had to stop at a traffic light, I saw a Delta Airlines Boeing 777-200 streak through the sky. I watched it slowly ascend into the sky, flying towards the sunset. I imagined that plane as Anne ascending into heaven, the kingdom of God. When the traffic light finally turned green, I made a left turn, headed home.

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**

**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**

**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

**_So let the light guide your way, yeah_**

**_Hold every memory as you go_**

**_And every road you take will always lead you home, home_**

It wasn't for long before Dicky and I reached home. When we entered the house, Nicky, Ricky and Dawn were already waiting for us.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Anyways, what do want for dinner?" I asked the kids as I took out my phone.

"Just pizza and ribs will do." Ricky answered and everyone agreed to it. I quickly ordered pizza and ribs from a local restaurant. After fifteen minutes, our food was delivered to our front door. After paying the delivery man, I brought the food over to the dining. I laid everything out which made my quadruplets drool. Instead of digging in straightaway, I decided that we should pray first. The kids were in no positioned to argue. Everyone held hands as I began reciting.

"Dear Father, we thank you for the gathering of our family. Thank for all the blessing you have showered upon us. We also give thanks for all the choices we've made because they help us become better persons in life. Let us forever cherish our loved ones especially the ones we've lost along the way. Please guide us always, keep us away from harm's way and forgive us of our sins. Bless us O' Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty, though Christ our Lord. Amen." I muttered.

"That was a nice prayer, dad." Nicky complimented. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Yeah, it was really touching." Dawn added.

"You should teach us sometime, dad." Ricky suggested.

"Alright, kids. Let's eat!" I exclaimed. In a flash, we grabbed whatever we could and placed them on our plates. After several minutes of gobbling down our dinner, we cleared everything out. We washed the dishes and threw away the leftovers. To my amazement, the kids even volunteered to do the dishes. It wasn't for long before our dining table was spic and span. The quadruplets quickly brushed their teeth and I followed. Right before they went up to their rooms, they greeted me goodnight. Dicky, however, stayed a little longer.

"Thanks for today, dad. I'm glad I got to visit mom." He said to me silently. I rubbed his back and smile.

"You're welcome, son. Get some sleep now. Soon, your siblings will get to visit your mom too." I replied. In a flash, he rocketed up the stairs and went straight to his room. I sighed as I walked up the flight of stairs. I opened my room and flicked the light switch on.

"Honey, I'm home." I said silently as I sat down on the bed. I took a picture frame from the small table that was right next to my bed. I looked at the picture of my beloved wife. I ran a hand through her face. Tears were slowly streaming down my face.

"Honey, I wish you were wish with me right now. Look at the kids, they've grown so much." I whispered silently. Then, I felt the presence of a person. There was no one else in the room so it could only mean that my wife was around. When I looked up, she stood right in front of me. She lifted my chin and smiled.

"You've been a great father, Tom. The kids are lucky to have you. I'm so lucky to have married a man like you. If I had married someone else, the poor quadruplets probably won't be around today. It's getting late now, it's time for you to sleep, Tom. Goodnight, honey." Anne said to me, giving me a kiss on the lips before fading.

"Goodnight, my beloved. See you soon." I sniffed as I pulled up the covers and dozed off to a deep sleep.

_**It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

_**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

_**We've come a long way from where we began**_

_**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

_**When I see you again**_

_**When I see you again**_

_**When I see you again  
**_

**AN: Yes, I knows I literally cheated in this one. The song used is "See You Again(Ft. Charlie Puth)" by Wiz Khalifa. This song is used in Furious 7 to say goodbye to my idol Paul Walker. It's a really beautiful song! Now, I'm a little depressed with this work because the song and the words that I put in here git me right in the feels. :'( Let me know what you think! :) Please R&amp;R! :D  
**


End file.
